A Father's End
"A Father's End" is track eleven on the [[Hungry Lights|'Hungry Lights']] studio album "Heavy Is The Crown." Remember that this is a summary, not the entire story! It is like 1-10% of what is actually going on—just the skeleton. Story This is the final chapter of "Heavy Is The Crown." Prill hesitantly enters Reflaugh's chambers, sees his daughter and runs to her only to find that it is a trap. The door shuts, the lights flicker on, and he is completely surrounded by Reflaugh's crew. Prill has failed again, and beneath his feet, flames take rise as he is engulfed and burned alive. #cliffhanger Lyrics In the darkness, there's a glow And I suppose that's the idea So to the ground, stealth and swiftly I proposed -On the chance no one could hear me Warry footsteps in the gray But I’m not frightened I would fear me! And all this time, I'd never sank so low That’s why I feel so far away ' ' I'd one shot and all to lose (My eyes were shut, my ears were set) -No such thing as wasting time (Not a patient man, so a penitent man) ' ' My hands were coarse And my heart beat with a sound Like a stampede of horses I’d no idea what was waiting there for me That’s why I feel so far away ' ' I'd one shot and all to lose (My eyes were shut, my ears were set) -No such thing as wasting time (Not a patient man, so a penitent man) Patience—my only move (My eyes were shut, my ears were set) And that slipped when I fell away (Not a patient man, so a penitent man) ' ' My god, I’m not okay! Looking out in confusion, I had made a mistake! I had jumped to conclusion And there was no escape ' ' -Not my best I had sacrificed everything I would not leave this place empty-handed again! There was no retreat I’d not be defeated by virtue Believe, I’d push it ' ' What a heathen to make an impression on me! Introducing: the star of the show! Dirty fingers and laughing Your eyes could not lie I held my back to a fiery stove ' ' I was in ire—I was engulfed All I desired? -A slit of the throat I was outnumbered—all of me burned I would rip off this crown if I could, But it branded itself to my skull Felt cemented, my spirit was choked The flames rushed in I smiled—I smiled for you! ' ' I'm impressed that I could not see it through this maze Different stage, but the mask was the same ' ' I felt numb That fel-crown slipped off My soul went quiet for the first and only time ' ' What have you done for me? This trust’s been lost I am tired, and I am done I don’t care anymore! -Dreams of fire seared my cheeks But I couldn’t feel anymore... Has my heart turned into dust? -No more tears anymore Here’s to a father’s end! '' Category:From Windfall To Hell Category:Tracks Category:Songs Category:Heavy Is The Crown